


I'm gonna miss you and i will always love you

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place in the end of the season 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna miss you and i will always love you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.
> 
> Songfic : Time of our lives by Tyrone Wells

**POV Mark**  
  
It's the end of my adventure in Formula One, after have spent many years in F1, had participated at many races, visit many country and also had meeting some people unforgettable, that i will never forget that.  
But a new chapter will begin and i'm happy to start this.  
  
 _This is where the chapter ends_  
 _And new one now begins_  
 _Time has come for letting go_  
 _The hardest part is when you know_  
  
When i look next to me, i see Fernando who are stuck at me, i know that when i have tell that i was leaving, he was sad. But he understand me.  
  
The hardest part was at the last race, I think it was really hard for me and I think for him too. Even if we tried to stay professional, our feelings were here and it's was hard for not crying.  
  
 _All of these years_  
 _When we were here_  
 _Are ending_  
 _But I'll always remember_  
  
In my heart and in my mind, I will always thinkin about all those years, my relationship with Fernando, even if you can think it stops because i leave and maybe that we can see less each other because of our schedules, we will be always friend and I will continue to love him, and I know it the same for him. And he showed me a lot of time  how his feelings for me are real, like mine for him.  
  
  
 _We have had the time of our lives_  
 _And now the page is turned_  
 _The stories we will write_  
 _We have had the time of our lives_  
 _And I will not forget the faces left behind_  
 _It's hard to walk away from the best of days_  
 _But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend_  
 _In the time of our lives_  
  
A page is turned, but a new will open with other stories to be told, where we can talk together  without any problem, and we can give some advise to each other.  
I know we will find a way to talk to each other, and to see each other, even if we have to wait a little, we will eventually found again each other, spent time together and found to love again and re learn to know each other.  
  
It's after these feeling that i give him one kiss on his forehead et tell to him very low voice **"i'm happy to be your friend, your lover and also have spent some moments with you, i will never forget you and i will always love you"**  
  
 _Where the water meets the land_  
 _There is shifting in the sand_  
 _Like the tight that ebbs and flows_  
 _Memories will come and go_  
  
At every new place that i will discover, i will take some notes and pictures, that i will send him for tell him **' If we had some days together, and only you & me, i would like to be here with you"**  
And also for every place that i have visited with the F1 and that i will do again with Porsche, all my memories will come back and i know it will be hard for me to think at this and also not be sad, but i had to be strong.  
We have made a promise that if one of us have a problem or whatever, we can call each other or see each other on  Skype, for talk and maybe fix the problem or just being happy.  
  
  
 _All of these years_  
 _When we were here_  
 _Are ending_  
 _But I'll always remember_  
  
What I know is that I will always remember the first time where we have confessed our feelings and  also our first time, this moment will always stay with me.  
I know that even if we are with someone else, they know that we are in relationship and they try to help us.  
But this does not preclude that it appears before the cameras we are best friends, and behind the doors when we are together we are "lovers".  
  
I looked again at Fernando who was always stuck next to me, who have begun to wake up and who kiss me **"Hello You"**  
 **"Do you have a good night ?"**  
 **"Yes and You ?"**  
 **"Yes"**  
  
He kissed me again and tell me " **I want to enjoy every moment with you, because i don't know when we can see each other again and i want to enjoy every moment and don't have regret"**  
 **"Yes"**  
  
 _We have had the time of our lives_  
 _And now the page is turned_  
 _The stories we will write_  
 _We have had the time of our lives_  
 _And I will not forget the faces left behind_  
 _It's hard to walk away from the best of days_  
 _But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend_  
 _In the time of our lives_  
  
We have spend the morning at touching each other, learn by heart our bodys, where we had made love, we have tell many time **"I Love You"**  
Fernando have tell me **"I will try to do my to support you, that it's was in one race or not, i will always have a thought about you"**  
I said to him **" Me the same"**  
 **"I will try too also to see you at one race, after i don't care what people can say about why i will be at the race, but i will try to be at one race, that you have my support"**  
 **"Nando..."**  
 **"Mark, i will always love you, no matter where we are, my feeeling about you are real and you know this"**  
  
We have continue to spend the journey stuck at each other, enjoy every moment because of the next day we had to leave for other things, but we have made a promise of be together very soon. We have many occassion to be together.  
  
  
 _We say goodbye, we hold on tight_  
 _To these memories that never die_  
 _We say goodbye, we hold on tight_  
 _To these memories that never die_  
  
The next day, when i was leaving the room, we have a hud during some long minutes and we have kissed.  
 **"The memories that i have of us, they will be always in my heart"** i said to him  
And he have answer me by "The Memories, the feeling and everything will be always in my heart and it's will be the first place where they are"  
  
It's was the end of one adventure but also the beginning of the new one in sport domain, but the history continue about our feeling.  
  
 **END**


End file.
